1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor memory apparatus. More particularly, to a semiconductor memory apparatus for providing a bank with a decoded row address.
2. Related Art
As electronic products have tended toward miniaturization, semiconductor packages installed in the electronic products have also tended toward miniaturization, lightweight and multi-function capability. In this regard, a BGA (ball grid array) having a compact size, in particular, and an FBGA (fine pitch ball grid array), which is a CSP (chip scale package), have been developed to provided such features and functionality. A plurality of semiconductor chips can be stacked in the BGA package so that one package can perform multiple functions. Such a BGA package, in which plural semiconductor chips are stacked, is called an MCP (multi-chip package). Semiconductor chips provided in a MCP have pads at the edges thereof so that the semiconductor chips can be electrically connected to each other.
For instance, such a semiconductor chip can include a semiconductor memory die, such as a die for a Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), which can configured as a multi-bank die, especially if the chip is to be deployed in a mobile product.
The banks receive address signals from a pad arranged at an edge of the semiconductor chip. At the same time, decoded address signals are supplied to the banks. Thus, a word line corresponding to a decoded row address of a bank, which is selected according to bank active information, is selected.
However, in such a semiconductor chip, a signal path of a row address signal from the pad to the multi-bank is too long, so that a signal delay may occur. In addition, whenever address information is changed, the decoded row address signal corresponding to the changed address information must be provided to each bank, increasing power consumption. As a result, semiconductor chips configured as described above are not suitable for a personal portable, or mobile product requiring low power consumption, such as a cellular phone, a PCS (personal communication service) phone, or a PDA (personal digital assistant).